The Vampire's Girl
by Lorea02
Summary: Amelia Fason is the new girl in Hogwarts who has captured the heart of a handsome Maurauder. Without her knowing, evil is rising deep in the Forbidden Forest who lurks around to look for her...
1. Babysitting Sirius's sister

_**Chapter 1: Babysitting Sirius's sister**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.K Rowling except Amelia, Alisa, Morag & Lan**_

_**Written By: Lorea02**_

_**Amelia Fason's POV:**_

I, Amelia Fason, a girl age thirteen with waist length light brown hair and large wide turquoise eyes.

Some people said that I was a picture of innocence. I had a shy and quiet personality. I love to read books

and I mean any kind. Assorted Spell Books, Storybooks and Textbooks. I live in London in a small two storey

house just opposite St Wellington High. (I go there to take lessons during summer holidays)

I live with my mother. My father died in tragic car accident. Fortunately,

my mother was the sole survivor of the accident or I would be an orphan

right now. The memory of my poor father still brought tears to my eyes. I was

a sensitive one too. I cry easily.

_**Sirius Black:**_

Sirius glanced at his watch for the second time in the evening. It was

eight in the night. Still no Alisa or Amelia.

" Alisa? " he called out as he neared the basement stairs. Sirius was

supposed to baby sit his sister who was five. She was just the same as

him with black hair and mischievous blue eyes.

" Alisa? " he repeated, softly, as a ball of glowing white light appeared at

the top of his wand as he ascended down the creaky stairs.

"Booooo! " Alisa's voice rang out in the dark basement as she flung

herself onto Sirius's shoulders. He laughed and grabbed her hands before

she fell.

" Good one, Alisa! " he cried out with laughter. His sister giggled in the

childish voice of hers.

" Now's your turn to hide, " Alisa shouted happily but before he could

reply, the doorbell rang.

Saved by the doorbell, thank god! I just hope it

would be the babysitter he thought as he climbed the stairs, taking

two at a time, carrying Alisa on his back.

_**Amelia Fason's POV:**_

" Amy! " my mother's voice echoed down the hallway. I placed my

Standard book of Spells, Grade 3, on the glass coffee table.

" Amy, go and get yourself ready now, " my mother ordered. I nodded and

raced up the carpeted curvy staircase to get myself ready.

I threw on the new lavender blouse that Mum and I had chosen to match the

new black tights that I had bought. I wore my hair into a tight ponytail

that flowed down my shoulders freely and gracefully. My feet was

covered in my favorite white tennis shoes. I glanced at my reflection in

the three-foot length mirror.

There! This is a very decent outfit. I thought to myself, smiling broadly.

" Mum! " I called. " I'm ready as I ever will be! "

" Nice outfit, " Mum praised as a car horn interrupted her. " Okay, now I

want you to be good at the Blacks, okay? "

" Sure, " I nodded vigorously.

I hope I will. I told myself not too confident as Mum pushed me out the

door, grabbing her cloak and mine along with her as she quickly closed

the white front door.

" Get to know the Blacks son, okay? " Mum whispered to me and winked. I smiled

tightly as I put on my cloak.

_**Sirius Black**_

He opened the door...standing there was a girl about age thirteen. She had wide turquoise

eyes and long light brown hair which she wore into a ponytail.

" Hello, Amelia! " he said trying his best to be polite as possible. The girl then, started to stutter

and managed to say " Hi " back to him. As he took off her cloak, a strong whiff of her scent greeted

his nose. It smelt of lemon which made him dizzy and his eyes water but to him it smelt great. He knew

she was not like the other girls and most of all he felt attracted to her. After he introduced himself to her

he introduced his sister next.

Alisa seemes to like her a lot! Sirius told himself as he watched her play with Alisa's dolls with his sister.

**_Amelia Fason's POV: _**

I caught Sirius glancing at me several times but I ignored it, thinking that maybe he wanted to see whether I

could babysit his sister properly.

Well, I'll show him, I thought to myself.

( If only I knew, what the real reason that why Sirius kept sneaking looks at me like that. If only I

knew )

I rummaged around in my shoulder bag and pulled out three boxes of iced apple juice.

" Here, " I offered a box of juice to Sirius. He took it and started to act all weird as if he never

seen the box of apple juice before.

" What's this? " he asked me, confused.

" It's apple juice, " I answered with a note of amusement in my voice. Without warning, I burst out laughing.

" May I ask what's so funny? " he asked, staring at me.

" Well...you've never seen apple juice before, isn't it? " I managed through stifled laughter.

" Well-no, " he said, blushing with embarrasment. " Is it poison? " My eyes widened.

" No! " I exclaimed, bursting into more laughter.

"Oh, then is it nice? " he asked looking goofy.

" Oh, yes really nice, " I rolled my eyes slightly. He blushed even harder as he suddenly knew that he had

asked me a silly question. He took a big gulp of the juice and licked his lips.

" Nice, " he told me. " Very sweet."

" I knew you only tasted pumkin juice, am I right? " I asked. Now, it was that his eyes widened with suprise.

" You are a witch? " he asked me.

" Yes, DUH. "

" Oh, " that was the only mere reply I got from him.

"Here's yours, Lisa, " I cooed, gently at Alisa, who sat there amongst the dolls waiting expectantly for her own

box of juice.

"So... you've given her a nicname, huh? " he asked me.

"Yes! So? " I demanded as I handed the other box of juice to Alisa.

"N-no. It's nothing, " he stammered as he took another gulp of juice and wiped his chin with his sleeve****


	2. Meeting again

Amelia Fason's POV:

" Amy! " my mother shouted from the banister. " Quickly, now or we'll be late! "

"Wait a sec! " I called back as I grabbed a bag and stuffed all the Muggle goodies I

could find on my desktop. ( I have a sweet tooth. I mean a Muggle sweet tooth. ) Clutching the bag filled with

all kinds of Muggle sweet, I ran from the room to meet my mother outside.

She stood near the white painted front door with her hands wrapped around my coat and hers too. An angry

frown was on her lips.

" What took you so long? " she asked, impatiently.

" I, um, forgot my diary. " I lied, hiding the bag behind my back. If she knew about my obsession with

Muggle sweets, she'll freak!

I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

" Let's go! We're going to be late, " she urged me as she fumbled around in her big, bulging black purse

to search for her car keys. I slipped the bag into my coat pocket. It was snowing gently.

" So did you get to know the Blacks son? " Mum asked me, catching me off-guard.

" What? " I exclaimed.

" Did you get to meet Sirius Black? " she repeated.

" Um...no. I, uh, met his sister, " I answered.

" Oh, " Mum said in a disappointed tone. Her gaze switched back to the road. Then, silence fell over us.

I kept on fidgeting with me charm bracelet. It was my lucky one. There was a small silver basilisk pendant that

lay dangling on my wrist and was surrounded by small silver beads. (I love basilisks. You might say that I'm

a little weird )

Sirius Black 

Sirius looked around the platform 9 3/4, searching for Amelia Fason. She still wasn't here yet.

What's taking her so long? he thought, impatiently, his brilliant black eyes darting here and there. Alisa

was wailing for her ' big sister'. (Alisa's referring to Amelia.) Mrs. black was trying to hush her up as she was

getting unwanted attention from the Muggles.

" I wanty Ameliaaaaaaaa! " she screamed on and on.

" Hush honey, Amelia's coming. "

" Look! They're here! " Mr. Black called out excitedly. Sirius head snapped up and looked in the direction

where his father was pointing.

There she is! At last! Sirius thought, the moment he laid his eyes on her. She's so cute in her outfit!

Amelia Fason's POV:

My heart raced as soon as I spotted ' him '. My cheeks turned a little pink.

" Hiiiiiii, Ameliaaaaaaaa! " Alisa screamed happily, her bright blue eyes lit up.

" Oh, hi Alisa, Mr. Black and Mrs. Black " I smiled, a wide one. Without warning, Alisa

wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

" H-hi, Sirius. " I stammered going red in the face as Alisa finally pulled away.

" Oh, hi Amelia, " he replied, trying to search my eyes for ' answers '. Just then, a horn blared loudly.

I winced slightly.

" Amy, go now. " Mum urged me, softly and then she winked.

I wonder what that wink was for? I thought, sending Mum a puzzled look but she ignored it completely.

The horn blared again. Mum gave me a gentle push when Sirius had already entered the door of the Express.

" I'll miss you, Mum. " I told her, sadly and pulled her into a bear hug.

After one last kiss from Mum, I climbed onto the varnished, black platform and looked out the window. I

waved at Mum and then at Alisa, who had already started her infamous wailing for me to come back. I blew

a small kiss at Alisa and she instantly quietened down. I waved at them as the train moved faster and faster,

making Alisa and my mother disappear from view but replaced by big green hills, white birds and fluffy,

blue clouds. I sighed heavily.

I miss Mum already, I thought sadly. I shook my head and started for the nearest compartment. I opened the

glass sliding doors.

" Oh, hi Amelia. " Sirius instantly snapped his head up and I noticed that his brilliant eyes lit up. A tinge

pink lit up my cheeks.

" Oh, and Amelia? This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. " Sirius started.

" Hello, " I nodded at each of them as soon as I sat down on the black vinyl seat across from Sirius.

" So Sirius, is this your fifth girl? " James sneered at me and gave me a once look over. " She's not that

pretty to me. "

" Oh, please. Sirius and me? I see that we're not a good pair, " I shot back, amazed at my own courage. James

opened his mouth and then closed it. I smirked triumphantly. A dark look crossed over Sirius's face. Silence

fell over us. I took out a novel to read.

Sirius Black 

He looked over at Amelia Fason's angelic face. He felt hurt and amazed at the same time.

I truly like her but didn't she take the hint? He asked himself. Obvious hurt was showed on his face. He felt

Like crying just then and wanted to shout at her but he held all his over controlled feelings back. He liked her

since she babysat Alisa for him. He felt so helpless just then. He wanted Amelia's arms around him and

Her soft lips over his.

" Is it true, Padfoot? " James, his best friend, asked.

" Huh? " Sirius face now showed a puzzled expression. James rolled his eyes.

" Is it true that she is not your fifth one? " he hissed. Sirius shook his head.

" No but I-I-I feel attracted to her, " he told James in an embarrassed whisper, eyeing Amelia's face.

James eyes widened with surprise.

" You-you like her? " he asked. Sirius only nodded in reply. For the first time, James smiled.

" Then go get her, I know you will. Just use your Black's charm. Know what I mean? " James suggested.

" Yeah, that's a good one but...I bet you that she would not fall for it, " Sirius answered, still eyeing Amelia.

" Just try. I have faith in you, " James told him in a confident tone. He nodded, still eyeing Amelia's

innocent face.


	3. The Grand Feast

Chapter 3: The Grand Feast 

_**I had trouble writing this. I had writer's block. I thank you all for your time to read my story. **_

_**Hope you all like it! Lol got to go now see you all. **_

Amelia Fason's POV:

**_I_** noticed that mostly all eyes were staring at me. I was standing amongst the first years. I was the only

Thirteen-year-old girl there.

" Amelia Fason, " a middle-aged woman known as Professor McGonagall called out my name from a scroll

of parchment, she held. I took a big gulp of air and started for the platform. I sat on the stool while

McGonagall placed the hat atop my head.

" Hmmm.Very bright a student, I see. Plenty of shyness. Hmmm....very quiet and sensitive too. " a hoarse

voice whispered from the side of the tattered, old hat. " Alright then. GRYFFINDOR! " Instantly the whole

Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. A wide broad smile appeared on my face as I made my way towards the

Gryffindor table.

" Let the feast begin, " Dumbledore announced loudly.

Wow, for an old man like Dumbledore... he has a very loud, strong voice, I thought in admiration.

" Hi, Amelia! " a soft, feminine voice spoke. My head snapped up.

" Hi Amelia! " a girl with light brown hair and matching eyes repeated. " I'm Lily Evans. "

" Oh, um...hi, " I started and shook her hand. I had the feeling that Lily was going to be my friend. Just then,

James smiled at Lily. I noticed that Lily scowled and returned to her food. I smiled softly.

They make the cutest couple, I thought, still smiling.

" Excuse me? " a guy tapped me lightly on the shoulder. " This is for you. " He gave me a scroll of parchment.

I stared at it in surprise and began to unroll it to read...

Sirius Black 

As he watched Amelia's innocent and angelic face turned from happy to surprise, he felt a nudge on his arm.

Sirius's head whirled to the right side.

" What? " he demanded as soon as he realised that James was the one who had nudge him.

" I send her the letter, " James informed him.

" Letter? What letter? " Sirius asked as his face scrunched up into a puzzled expression.

" I send her the letter of your love for her, " James answered, sarcastically. Sirius face twisted into anger.

" You what?! " Sirius exclaimed so loudly that everyones' eyes swiveled to look at him.

" You what? " he hissed into James ear. James smiled smugly when he heard the panic in Sirius voice.

" I send her a love letter, " James repeated, rolling his eyes.

" Why did you do that?! " he asked exasperatedly.

" Well...you said you loved her so- " James was enjoying his best friend's panic-strikened voice.

" I said I liked her not love her, " Sirius corrected.

" Yeah...well, who cares." James asked, lazily.

" Yeah, well...I care," Sirius replied as he watched Amelia's face turned to shock.

" Why did you have to make my life miserable? " Sirius asked his friend. All of a sudden, Sirius felt a sense

of dread in the pit of his stomach. James sighed with distaste.

" You know what?! I hate that Amelia girl, you know. She's filling up all your brain nerves, " James piped

up, angrily.

" Well..you know what?! I hate Lily Evans! " Sirius shot back as he threw down the spoon and got up.

Amelia Fason's POV:

I felt my face go red with embarrassment as soon as I read the letter.

That was why Sirius had been acting goofy around me, I told myself as soon as I folded up the letter. I glared in

Sirius's direction but he was nowhere to be seen! I got up and looked around me.

" Lily? " I called to my friend who was talking animatedly to another Gryffindor girl. " I'll see you later after

dinner, kay? " Lily nodded in reply and went back to the conversation. I ran off, searching for Sirius.

" Uh... excuse me? " I called to a Prefect who was patrolling the hallway.

" H-have you seen Sirius Black? " I asked him.

" Yes, I have. he went to the Gryffindor Tower," he answered.

" Um... could you show me where exactly is the Tower? " I asked. The Prefect looked at me as if I'm crazy.

" I'm new here, " I chimed in before he could answer.

" Oh...go down here and then stop until you see the Moving Staircases. Climb them until you have found

the fifth floor and turn left. There you'll find the Fat Lady's protrait. Password is Liqourice wands. " he

instucted me. I nodded absently, my head spinning.

" Well thanks, " I answered and ran down the hallway.

I'm so sorry that this chappie is so short but I really have to go. My hour on the computer is up. Now is my brother's turn to play his game. Stupid, pesky brother of mine! Well...LOL! Got to go. see ya!!! 


	4. Becoming enemies

Chapter 4: Becoming Enemies

_**Hiiiiiii!!! I'm back with another chapter!!! Yessss! Remember the thing I wrote about the basilisk in **_

_**Chappie 2? Well...I'm going to start on it later...if you're confused. That'll be a basilisk in a later**_

_**chapter, Kay?**_

Sirius Black:

Sirius ran to the Common Room.

Why does James have to make my life miserable? he asked himself as he sat down on an overstuff armchair. His

head hung low. Tears were streaming down his face.

It was much better of Amelia not to know about this fatal attraction. Sirius shook his head as he stared at the

blazing fire in the fire grate.

Life was so much better if James hadn't butt in! Suddenly he heard the pattering of footsteps coming closer. And

closer. He began to wonder who was it. then he heard Amelia's voice!

She was talking to the Fat Lady!

What do I do? Oh god, please help me! For the first time he was frightened. frightened of a girl. The girl by the

name of Amelia Fason. He knew that god wouldn't help him of the many sins he did earlier before Amelia

came. He decided to rush into the boys dormitory.

That's the safest place, I can think of, he thought silently as he ran up the curvy stairwell, his heart racing

as fast as a speeding car.

Amelia Fason's POV:

I looked around the whole Common Room, searching for Sirius but he was nowhere to be found.

" Sirius? " I called softly. " Sirius? "

But no Sirius came.

Where is he? I asked myself, aloud, placing my hands on my hips as I scanned the Common Room

once again and flopped down on a big armchair.

" Sirius, please come out, " I called again, with a sense of urgency in my voice. I blinked my eyes a few times

and waited for a few moments.

" Fine! Ignore me if you want! You are nothing but a coward! " I shouted into the Common Room, angrily.

I stalked off towards the girls' dormitories without turning back

I lay myself across my four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He's such a jerk! I told myself, still looking very frustrated. I threw my pink teddy bear across the room and

did not even bother to pick it up. I folded my arms across my chest.

Fancy, sending me a love letter and then disappearing the next. I hate it!

I sighed. What use would it do?

I wiped the angry tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I decided to wait for Lily Evans here as

she and I with some two other girls were room mates. While waiting for her I decided to write a letter to Mum

Dear Mother,

My first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was horrible. A demented guy sent

me a stupid love letter. Imagine on the FIRST DAY????? I don't believe it, can't you?????? Well...everything

else went well. But I don't start my classes until tommorow. I missed dinner just because I couldn't find that

guy! I'm in a terrible mood because he acted like a jerk! I missed my dinner so I could find him but he

hid from me!!!He's nothing but a damn coward!!! Mothers always know best! What do I do???? Oh dear God,

I'm so confused. Please write to me as soon as you can.

Your beloved daughter,

Amy.

I rolled the parchment and tied it to Cherry's leg.

" Go Cherry, get this to Mum as soon as possible, " I urged the owl. Cherry nipped my finger affectionately

before taking off through the open window. I watched the owl disappear from view and sighed again as I sat

down on the bed again.

Sirius Black:

Sirius stared at the ceiling with a miserable expression on his handsome face.

How will I be able to express my feelings to her???

He sighed for the third time.

What do I do?! I'm so confused.

He cursed James Potter for the last time under his breath. He decided to talk to Amelia tomorrow IF he had

the courage to TRY.

He twirled his quill in his hand wondering what to write in his diary. ( Sirius has a diary but his friends

doesn't know about it ;P )

Amelia knew how to push his way into his heart. And he hated it so much! Tears were falling down his cheeks

without him knowing.


	5. The Great Big Bully

Chapter 5: The great big bully 

Amelia Fason's POV:

I grabbed my bag that was already filled with thick, heavy books and slung it over my shoulder. I took one last

long look at myself in the mirror, straighten my hair and walked out the door.

As I reached the Common Room, it was nearly deserted. I had Double Potions that day. Adjusting my bag's

strap on my shoulder, I climbed out the portrait hole, heading straight for the dungeons.

I chose a seat near the Professor Victor' table, far away from the others.

" W-would you mind if I sit next to you? " an unexpected voice interrupted me. I looked up and saw...

Sirius.

" No! " I instantly blurted out. " I-I mean...yes. It-it's fine. " I avoided his eyes and suddenly became very

interested with my notes.

" Thank you, " he replied with a note of hurt in his voice as he sat down beside me. Silence fell over us but

after a moment or two, a high whistling broke the silence. I turned to see James Potter, who was sitting behind

us, whistling. I glared at him but he seemed to ignore it but kept on whistling.

" Could you just leave me alone? " Sirius turned and glared at his friend. James stopped and looked a little

surprised. I continued to gaze at Sirius dumbstruck.

" Bang! " the door slam opened with a crash. A man in his thirties with oily black hair and watery eyes stood,

looming threateningly over us. I felt a shiver down my spine.

" Now, class. We're going to make a Potion that will turn a wizard into any animal at will, " he flicked out

his wand and tapped it on the blackboard that was behind him, several times. Cursive writing appeared on it.

" Now remember, this potion needs animal hairs' and it will turn dark green in color. Hear me? " The class

nodded their heads, meekly in reply.

" And most importantly, I want you to work with a partner. I'll say that the person sitting right next to you will

be your partner, " after saying this, Professor Victor stared straight at me. " Ah, a new student. " My face

turned a little red.

" Now, start on it. " he ordered as he started to walk down the rows, to pick on anyone if their Potions went

terribly wrong.

" My, my, my. Ms. Fason! You are indeed too slow! " Victor shouted at me for the tenth time in

the morning. " Ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor! "

Now, I couldn't hold back my tears.

Didn't he know that I'm trying my best?

My whole face was flushed with embarrassment as all the other Gryffindor students looked at me with

great disgust on their faces. I allowed my tears to fall. I stood up abruptly, grabbed my books and ran out off the

dungeons.

_**Sirius Black:**_

Sirius watched Amelia's face change from determination to unhappiness. He felt angry with Professor Victor.

Then, all of a sudden, she ran out!

I can't believe it. She's so sensitive! I watched her cry and didn't I do anything! NO!!! Nothing at all!!! Sirius

mocked himself. He was angry with Professor Victor as well as himself.

" Ah, silly Ms. Fason! Don't bother about her. It's her own fault that she got Gryffindor in trouble, " Victor

said sarcastically. " I have a feeling that she thinks she is just too good for my class. That's why she took her

own sweet time! "

On hearing this, Sirius was shaking in anger. He really wanted to scream at this crap of a teacher. His stomach

churned. He felt really nauseated and disgusted with him. Sirius could just feel that James Potter was behind

him enjoying Amelia being scolded like that and then smirking with satisfaction when she ran out.

" Now, class! I want you to get back with your work! " Victor shouted. Sirius noticed that Lily was also boiling

with rage and hatred. She glared at James with pure hatred and then muttered something aloud.

" Is there something you want to talk about, Ms. Evans? " Professor Victor asked, his voice still dripping

with pure sarcasm.

" Yes! " Lily shouted, angrily. Everyone's' eyes widened as they continued to gaze at Lily with great admiration

as well as horror. Even Professor Victor's evil eyes widen with shock.

" You're just plain mean, do you know that VICTOR? " Lily's lips curled and her whole face twisted with

anger. " You're just plain mean and do you know what I think about you? Every time I look at your

DISGUSTING FACE, I feel really nauseated and disgusted. Is this how you treat another girl with disrespect

just because she's in Gryffindor! "

Professor Victor stood there, speechless.

With that, Lily got up and left the dungeons without turning back.

Now, Sirius felt light headed.

Did the quiet, bookworm, Lily just stood up to the greatest bully ever???? Sirius still couldn't believe it

although he had witnessed the whole conversation.

_**Amelia Fason's POV:**_

I ran all the way back to the Common Room. I could not face anyone now, not after that embarrassing moment

of my entire life. I got the whole of Gryffindor into trouble.

Just great, Amy! Just great! Everything went wrong just on your second day. You made everyone hate you before

you even had the chance to get to make more friends. Now, you're all alone. No Lily. Nobody! Everyone hates you

now! a small voice inside my mind mocked me.

I threw my books down and sat near the fireplace, placing my head on my knees as I tucked myself in, tightly.

Why does everything miserable thing happen to me? Why???

I began to sob. Just then, I heard someone running towards me and then placing its arms around me.

" It's okay, " Lily's voice assured me.

" Lily? " I snapped my head up. " What're you doing here? "

" Nothing, just gave Victor a taste of his own medicine. That's all " she answered, smiling softly.

" You-you did this for me? " I asked, a hopeful look in my turquoise eyes.

" What are friends for? If you don't even know how to stand up to your enemies? " Lily joked. I smiled.

" Now, give Lily Evans, a big smile and a great fit of laughter. " I smiled at her and for a second we stared into

each other's eyes and then...we burst out laughing.

" So... what did you say to him? " I asked after we recovered.

" Well...first, I got so angry with him for scolding you. Then, I stood up... " Lily started. As she told me the

whole story, my small smile grew wide and sometimes I giggled.


	6. Danger lurking on the Grounds

Chapter 6: Danger lurking on the grounds 

_**Hello, everyone!!! Do you like the story so far??? Hope you do. Maybe I'll try to add some romance**_

_**in but for now...it's friendship time!!! Lol, see ya! **_

Amelia Fason's POV:

That night, the full moon was beginning to shine brightly as the black clouds disappeared. I heard a howl in

the distance as I gazed out of the window. A gentle breeze was whipping the lacy white curtains about. I waited

patiently for Cherry's return. I hoped that everything was all right during Cherry's trip from the Muggle world to

Hogwarts. Another howl interrupted my thoughts. I squinted through the darkness and thought that I saw

something moving in the darkness. Something, which looked like a werewolf.

But how can it be? I thought as I squinted harder. It already past midnight.

There can't be any werewolves lurking around Hogwarts grounds, can it? I asked myself.

Curiousity got the better of me as I grouped around for my cloak. I placed the hood over my head,

tucked my wand in properly and wore on my lavender furry slippers as I slipped downstairs into the nearly

darkened Common Room.

I climbed through the portrait hole and ran silently down the stairs that led to the Hogwarts grounds.

I wonder what was that thing I saw in the darkness? I wondered. Just then, I had a great feeling that I was

being followed.

But by whom???

I stopped, turned around and scanned the grounds.

Maybe it was just my imagination. I shrugged away the feeling and continued to walk.

Maybe this isn't a good idea.

Pulling my cloak closer as the breeze became a howling wind. My long hair flapped carelessly as the wind

rushed through it. A shiver ran through me. Goose pimples started to pop up on hands. The hairs at the back of

my neck stood on ends. Something from the darkness was watching me intensely. And hungrily. Then, I heard

growling. My heart sped up, rapidly. Then...it pounced...

Sirius Black:

The figure that he had seen was...Amelia!!!

Oh no, Amelia! Why did you come out here!

He ran towards her as the werewolf pounced on her. With each step he took, black hairs sprouted through his

black robes. Now, he was on all fours. He changed into a black dog. Barking, with his heart pounding loudly,

he ran as fast as he could.

Save Amelia. Save Amelia. Save Amelia. Get her out of here. Get her out of here. Get her out of here, these words

were coursing through his mind as he too pounced on the werewolf.

_**Amelia Fason's POV:**_

I watched in horror as the two animals growled and fought each other. There was a black dog which I

did not recognize that was fighting with the werewolf. I was speechless and too shocked to move as I stood

there frozen to the spot.

" Go, Amelia. Go, NOW! " I heard a voice. I snapped out of the trance and whirled around. I was shocked

to see who was standing there...James Potter. He had an angry look on his face as he glared at me.

" You are in danger. Now, go. Hurry, there's not much time! " James spoke up. " Sirius! Hang in there. "

On hearing Sirius's name, my eyes widened with shock.

" Sir-Sirius? " I stuttered, looking at James for the first time, looking at him with a helpless and confused look

on my face.

" GO, NOW! " James shouted at me, angrily.

" B-but, where is Sirius..." I started

" Amelia! Quick GO, " James ordered.

I looked at the two animals, which were fighting furiously for the last time and ran as fast as I could towards

the Hogwarts castle.

Very sorry that this chapter was short but I've got to go, now. I'm typed this chapter all the way past midnight!

** Yawn I'm very tired. Got to get some sleep, see ya :)**


	7. The Animagus

Chapter 7: The Animagus 

Amelia Fason's POV:

That morning I was having Divination with the Slytherins. I smoothed down my hair and left it cascading

down my back.

It's now or never, I thought to myself as I smiled at my reflection.

" You look beautiful, " the mirror told me. I smiled broadly again, this time at the mirror.

I grabbed my bag that was bulging with books and went out the door.

" Hi Amelia, " Lily waved at me and got up from the chair she was sitting on.

" Oh, hello, Lily. " I answered, smiling as I neared her.

" Just do your best, kay? " Lily whispered in my ear. I nodded.

I hope, I told myself under my breath.

I flashed a shy smile when Sirius tried to catch my eye but I avoided his gaze for the rest of the period.

" Good morning class, " came Professor Umbridge high wheezy voice.

" Good morning, Professor Umbridge, " everyone answered.

" Now, class. We are going to tell the future, " Umbridge said dramatically. " Take the glass orbs from that

table over there. " She pointed at a long varnished wooden table that was filled with orbs with silver smoke in it

with a long slender finger.

" One glass orb to two students each. I'll pair you up, " Professor Umbridge instructed as the students gathered

around her.

" Ms. Evans, you're with Potter, " Umbridge ordered as she pointed at Lily. I noticed that Lily was scowling as

soon as she heard James's name.

At last, it was only four of us left. Sirius, a girl, a boy and me.

" Ms. Fason, you'll be with Black, " the divination teacher pointed at Sirius. My heart sped up as we walked

towards an empty table with only a glass orb there.

" Good luck, " Lily whispered in my ear as I passed her table. I gave her a weak smile and suddenly wished

for a black hole to suddenly appear and swallow me whole. I noticed that Sirius was limping slightly.

Sirius Black:

Sirius nearly fainted when he heard that he was being paired up with Amelia.

This is too much! We've been paired up twice in a row!

As they started to an empty table, Sirius accidently shifted his weight onto his injured leg. He grimaced in pain

as he tried to hide it but he knew it was useless as Amelia had already seen it. His leg was mangled while he

tried to fight of his best friend, Remus Lupin, who had changed into a werewolf last night.

But thank god, Amelia's safe. At least for now.

He knew that sooner or later, Amelia was bound to find out who he really is.

" Okay, now your patners will not change until the next semester, " Professor Umbridge annouced. Som

students groaned. Lily was one of them who groaned. He couldn't help it but smile as Lily had been trying to

avoid his best friend for a year now. As he secretly search Amelia's face whether she was happy with this

arrangement but her angelic face remained expressionless. His heart sank and he felt a lump in his throat.

Amelia Fason's POV:

My heart nearly stopped when I heard the Divination teacher's speech.

I must be dreaming. Why must Sirius be my patner??? For the whole semester?! I must be dreaming?!

I spread out my books on the table as I got to work. I tried to really hard not to glance at Sirius's legs. I knew

that he was hurt.

Why did James mention Sirius last night??? I wondered as I stared hard into the swirling white smoke. Then,

a message appeared in the smoke. I concentrated and the words read...

The Animagus is seated right beside you...

All of a sudden, my knees turned jelly. I trembled.

" A-animagus? " I stammered, aloud.

" What? What did you just said? " Sirius exclaimed, looking shocked.

" An-animagus, " I stared up at him weakly and slumped into his arms.

I opened my eyes, slowly and then jolted straight up. Lily stood beside me along with James and Sirius.

" Wh-where am I? " I asked Lily, weakly.

" You're in the hospital wing, " Lily answered. She looked like if she almost wanted to cry. " A-are you

okay? "

" Yes, I-I'm fine. " I answered and turned to look at him with tears in my eyes as the truth dawned on me.

" You-you saved me, didn't you? "

" Saved you??? From what?? , " I knew Sirius pretended to look as if I was crazy.

" L-last night, I knew you were the one who saved me. You were that black dog. " I explained, slowly.

" Black dog? " Lily echoed, now confused.

" You're an animagus, am I right? " I asked him, now tears streaming down my cheeks.

" No, I'm afraid you're still weak from fainting. "

" No! I said I'm fine! I know why you're limping, Sirius Black! " I shouted, my anger now coursing through

me. " Don't you dare lie to me! " Sirius opened and closed his mouth and he looked shocked at my sudden

change in feelings.

" Please, Amelia. You need to rest, " Lily finally answered as she flicked out her wand and perform a simple

Sleeping Charm.

Sirius Black:

" Wow, man. She was nearly onto you! " James Potter replied and he shuddered. " That girl is more

than you think! " Sirius was oblivious to what his best friend had just said as he was lost in his own thoughts.

" Man, did you hear me? " James asked him, a concerned look in his eyes.

" Huh? " Sirius finally snapped out of his trance.

" Did you even hear what I was saying? " James snapped.

" No, I-I'm so sorry, " Sirius answered, looking at James for the first time.

" She was nearly onto you, you know, " James repeated, slightly in a much louder voice.

" Yes, I know. " Sirius told him, simply as he rubbed his head and sighed.

" What're we going to do? " James asked, looking worried. " Lily is also bound to discover what we are! "

" I know. I know. " Sirius nodded his head. " The only thing, I can't thnk of is to tell them the truth about

who we really are. "

" Man, are you crazy or something?! " James asked looking at him as if he was crazy. " Lily would avoid me,

forever! "

" I know, Prongs. But we have to tell them the truth. They're bound to know someday! " Sirius pleaded.

" We're in a dangerous situation here! " James told him as he flopped down on an overstuffed armchair.


	8. Hogsmeade Weekend

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Weekend 

Sirius Black POV:

Sirius watched Amelia's angelic face, intently.

Should I tell her that I'm really an Animagus? he asked himself as he quickly hid himself behind the gargoyle.

Oh, what should I do?!

" Hi, Sirius! " an unexpected voice called out. He whirled around to find Remus Lupin, one of his other

friends beside Peter and James.

" Oh, it's you, " Sirius answered dryly and exhaled his breath loudly.

" What's up with you? " Remus asked him, looking suspicious.

" Nothing...it's just that... " he started but stopped.

" What? It's just that what? " Remus asked still suspicious.

" Should I just tell Amelia that I'm an Animagus? " Sirius asked him, not really meeting Remus's eyes.

" What? You still haven't told her, yet?! I thought you were! " Remus exclaimed, now looking terribly shocked.

" No, I haven't. James told me NOT to tell her but you are the opposite! Now, what do I do? " Sirius asked.

" Prongs, I, as a friend, advise you to tell her. She's already onto your tail, you know that, do you? "

" Of course, I do! " Sirius protested, wryly.

" You have to tell her. You can't just hid your other personality?! "

" Okay, okay! I'll tell her but when? " Sirius closed his eyes in defeat and sighed heavily.

" When the time is just right, " Remus answered, mysteriously and started for the Hogwarts wooden doors.

" What? What do you mean? " he called after Remus.

" You'll know that sooner or later. " Remus called back and gave a small smile before disappearing out the

doors." Sooner or later? " Sirius echoed under his breath, still confused as he stared after Remus retreating

back.

Amelia Fason's POV:

" Lil? " I called after Lily.

" What's it, Amy? " she turned around, the small smile still playing on her lips.

" Would you mind, if I browse around the bookshop, a moment? " I asked, a longing look in my eyes.

" Sure! I don't mind. " Lily grinned. " I'll meet you in Three Broomsticks in an hour, kay? "

" Thanks! " I told her, gratefully.

" Sure, no problem. " With that, she disappeared into Honeydukes.

Books! Here I come! Amelia Fason! I smiled broadly and went into the Madam Pince Bookshop.

Soon, I got lost in a world of books.

" Uh, excuse me but do you sell Muggle novels? " I asked the plump witch who sat near the counter.

" Of course, dear. I certainly do! " the witch instantly answered, glaring at me with her wide eyes. she looked

at me as if trying to stare me right into the ground. " Come with me, dear "

I swallowed the lump that was already forming in my throat and followed the lady into a dingy, dimly lit

room. The room was all bare except a tiny oblong table in the corner that was filled with Mugle books.

" Uh, thanks " I croaked and tried my best to smile but it forced. I was really frightened by this lady. I knew

that she didn't like me as soon as she saw me in her store. I stepped past her and browse through the titles while

the plump witch watched my every movement. I felt very uneasy as there was no one else but me and that weird

witch. How I wish that Lily was here.

At last after selecting some titles, I paid her the money and ran out off the shop with the old witch staring

after me.

Sirius Black:

He watched how the whole incident had started. Amelia was getting very uneasy when she was around Madam

Pince.

That Madam Pince is so weird! he thought to himself as he tried his best to watch what happened in the dingy

back room. He knew Amelia was scared out of her wits.

Poor Amelia, he told himself silently.

He then began to trail after her, a good distance behind her.

She was heading towards the Three Broomsticks!

Oh, how am I going to tell her if she is meeting Lily there?! he asked himself, looking frantic.

If I tell her later, she would be able to guess it all and then...I'll be in deeper more trouble! he thought. Now

what?!?! I have to think of a plan before it's too...

LATE!!!

Amelia Fason's POV:

I pushed open the heavy oak door of Three Broomsticks with great effort.

" Amelia! Over here! " someone shouted, loudly. I whirled around and found Lily waving frantically at me.

I waved back and walked towards Lily's booth.

" You're just in time! " Lily told me, checking her watch.

" Quit it! " I told her, teasingly. She laughed and motioned me to sit down beside her.

" So what've you got? " Lily asked, excitedly, trying to snatch the paper bag from me.

" Just books, " I told her. " It's- " Before I could finish, Lily interrupted me.

" You bought Muggle Books?! "

" Yes...why? " I asked her.

" No- it's just that you're really different, y'know. A witch who reads Muggle books and y'know...it's really

weird to see a witch reading Muggle stuff, " Lily told me.

" Maybe I'm the first witch in the century to read muggle stuff, " I told her teasingly and then smiled broadly

at her.


	9. Friends to Enemies

Chapter 9: Friends to Enemies 

_**I'm really sorry that I wouldn't include Peter Pettigrew in this story. See ya! **_

Sirius Black:

His gaze fell to Amelia, who reading a book intently and taking notes. A big, bulging purple file lay beside her.

He still knew that he could not face her.

" Hey, Padfoot! " an unexpected voice rang out. Amelia looked up and glared at him, shook her head and

returned to her work. It was James Potter and Remus Lupin.

" Keep your voice down, can't you? " Sirius hissed at them and gave a sidelong glance at Amelia.

" What's up with you, Paddy? " James asked, teasingly. " You've been avoiding us like in days and you've been

quite moody lately. "

" Stop calling me, Paddy! " Sirius instantly flared up.

" Cool it, guys! " Remus whispered as he too gave a sidelong glance at Amelia.

" Why are you all looking at Fason? " James demanded, loudly, glaring at Sirius and Remus.

Amelia Fason's POV:

I glared at James who in turn smirked at me.

" That's it! " I exclaimed and stood up abruptly. I went over to them.

" Excuse me but if don't mind...I'm trying to study here. If you want to talk and fight loudly, I suggest that you

go to the grounds at once, " I told them, my voice dripping with sarcasm and rolled my eyes at them.

" Well...no one asked your opinion, you little filthy mudblood, " James shot back. I stood there, rooted to the

spot, unable to defend myself. I was robbed of speech. I only glared at them and bit my lip, to keep from crying.

I bit it so hard that it bleed.

" You...you- " I couldn't continue as tears were rolling down my cheeks. I backed away a few steps and was out

the portrait hole. I ran down the hallway, aimlessly. I needed to get away from them. Especially Sirius Black.

Sirius Black:

" How could you? " Sirius demanded and got up to face James.

" What! I was only trying TO PROTECT you! " James protested, glaring at Sirius.

" You made her cry! " Sirius argued.

" So? " James told him, sarcastically. " She's nothing but a stupid little mudblood! "

" I didn't know you were that mean! " Sirius shouted at him.

" What did you just said to Amy! " Lily strode up to them and glared at James.

" Oh wow, you've given her a nick name. You should call her Baby- " before James could finish, Lily raised

her hand and slapped James hard on the cheek.

" You are nothing but a sick, proud little boy! " Lily cried out, tears were running down her cheeks.

" B-but... " James started to explain.

" I don't want to hear anything thing from you until you've apologized to her! " Lily spat and ran up to her

dormitory. James turned to Sirius for support, his cheek starting to get very red. Sirius whirled away from him,

grabbed the Marauder's Map and strode out the Common Room, leaving a very sulky James and a speechless

Remus.

_**I'm really very sorry that this chapter is so short!!! But I really have to go. Lots of apologies**_

_**beyond starry sky.**_


	10. Lessons on Lying

Chapter 10: Lessons on Lying

Amelia Fason's POV:

That morning at breakfast, I stirred my porridge, slowly. I kept my gaze locked on the bowl of porridge.

" Amy? Are you okay? " a voice asked, softly.

" Yes...I'm fine, Lil. " I told Lily and smiled weakly.

" Are you sure? You do look really pale, " Lily asked me, concerned.

" Yes...I'm s-sure, " I lied.

Actually, I'm not okay! James called me a mudblood! How can I be okay! Why must I lie to my only best friend?

these were questions that were swirling around in my mind.

" It's Cherry, Amy! " Lily nudged me.

" Cherry? " I echoed and looked up at the ceiling. There she was heading towards me. Cherry landed with such

grace and stuck out her left leg. A parcel as well as a letter was from my Mum.

" Thank you, Cherry! " I told her, gratefully and fed her some cereal. She nipped my finger eagerly and took off.

I quickly tore open the letter, first and began to read.

My Dearest Amy,

I'm so sorry to send a letter to you for the last past month as I was terribly busy with

my designing and stuff. I also had to nurse your owl as her wings were sprained because of the long

journey from there to here. Well...I know who you're talking about... Sirius Black! am I right?!

Well...I have a very good feeling that Sirius wasn't the one who had sent you that letter! Some else must

have! Maybe to play a trick on you...

My mind instantly went to James Potter. (If you don't know, my mother works as a designer for some

Company) I continue reading...

I sent you an early Christmas present as I'm going to Russia for some designing of some dresses for the

princess! Can't you believe it? I nearly fainted when the letter came. The princess wrote it herself!!! And

there's another thing. I'm really sorry to say that you have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.

Your mother,

Judith

What! I have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas!

Next, I gently unwrapped the package and in it was a beautiful blue and white crystal necklace.

" Wow! " Lily gazed enviously at the necklace. " Your mother must be a very rich person to have sent you a

gift like this! "

" Lily! " I pretended to blush. " You're embarrassing me in front of everyone! "

Sirius Black:

He was still not talking to James Potter because of the incident. Every now and then, James shot him dirty looks

but he chose to ignore them all.

I have to tell it to her today, he muttered as he pushed the plate of cereal away. Dread filled the pit of his

stomach. He couldn't eat as his mind kept wandering over to Amelia. He now knew that he was totally in love

with her. He sighed wearily.

This is taking to long! he told himself, impatiently. I'll catch her when she's alone.

" Sirius? " Remus Lupin asked him.

" Huh? " he snapped his up, his eyes all glassy.

" What's the matter with you, today? " Remus asked him. " It's the first time I've ever seen you miss

breakfast! "

" Oh...that, uh, well. I'm just not feeling well, " Sirius lied.

" Maybe you should just go to the hospital wing. "

" No...I just don't want to miss classes, that's all " he lied. Another lie.

This is turning into a nightmare! He thought, frantically to himself as he continued to give silly explanation.

" Exams around the corner, y'know " he told Remus. Yet another lie!

" Exams? Around the corner! " Remus echoed.

" Yeah. "

" Sirius, I absolutely think that you are unwell. Really sick! Exams like six months away! " Remus studied

his face. " You are hiding something from me. "

" Hiding something from you? You must be crazy! Why would I hide anything from my friends? " Sirius

forced a laugh.

" Because you told me yourself that you're always so lazy and don't even bother about exams " Remus answered

seriously.

That tears it! I really need lessons on lying, Sirius thought.

" Uh...well, I-I-I've got to go. I forgot something, " Sirius stuttered as he pushed back his chair.

**Disclaimer Comments:**

**EnEIRaHI!**

**Of course! Gladly. This chapter will be dedicated to you. Please read and review the rest of my chapters.**

**On more thing, I wrote another story that have the characters of Sirius Black and OC. Title: The Mermaid's Tale. That story is the coolest one I've ever wrote just click on the icon Lorea02 and you'll find it! See ya!**


	11. Wishing and Cushion Fight

Chapter 11: Wishing and Cushion Fight!!! 

Amelia Fason's POV:

" Now class, " Professor McGonagall announced, scanning each and everyone's' faces in the Gryffindor

Common Room. " As you know, Christmas is around the corner so Professor Dumbledore and the other

teachers have decided to have this Secret Christmas Angels game. All you have to do is buy a present for your

secret angel without he or she knowing whom you are. This game starts next Monday so you'll all have time to]

buy your presents during the weekend. Then...on Friday, you'll have to go up to your secret angel and reveal

who you are. " She smiled at everyone. " And...I'll pair you up secretly without anybody knowing. We'll spent

our Transfiguration lesson tomorrow pairing up. " Her misty green eyes were filled with mischief when her gaze

landed on me and winked. I blushed fiercely and looked down at my Potions homework.

" That'll be all, " she told us and climbed out the portrait hole.

The moment she was gone, the whole room buzzed excitedly about what Professor McGonagall had just

announced.

" I wonder who my secret angel is. I just hope that James Potter isn't mine! " Lily whispered in my ear.

" I think you are just the perfect couple, " I added teasingly.

" Stop that! " Lily pretended to scold me. I flashed her a wide smile.

" I'm not joking. You both really make a perfect couple, " I insisted.

" Are you sure? " Lily asked me, a hopeful look lingering in her brown eyes.

"Positive, " I answered, simply. Lily blushed, the color of tomato.

" I really like him since I was eleven years old but I'm too shy to express my feelings to him. " Lily told me,

softly but shyly.

" Really? " my eyes widened. " It seems really long to me but here's your chance. "

" Yeah, I just wish that James would be my secret angel then I can express my feelings towards him, secretly. "

" I really think you can do it! " I told her, encouragingly.

Sirius Black:

" I just hope Amelia would be my secret angel, " Sirius blurted out dreamily to Remus Lupin.

" Just as I thought, " his best friend replied, thoughtfully.

" You know about me liking Amelia?! " Sirius sat up, straighter.

" Of course. Make that your crazy obsession about her, " Remus added, teasingly.

" Who told you? " Sirius demanded.

" James, who else? " Remus replied, simply.

" James told you this?! " Sirius repeated through gritted teeth.

" Yup, " Remus shrugged his shoulders. " He probably told the whole school! "

" What?! " Sirius exclaimed. " You're joking? "

" Nope, I'm afraid not. "

" This is bad! " Sirius muttered under his breath.

Amelia Fason's POV:

I looked over at Sirius Black. For the first time, I really felt something.

He really is cute with his brilliant black hair that always fell over his frosty blue eyes. I sighed dreamily as I

watched him.

He looked at me and then flashed me a wide smile. I smiled shyly in return and looked away as I was already

blushing.

" Amy likes Sirius Black! " Lily cooed, teasingly. I blushed even harder.

" Quit it! " I hissed at her. Her smile widened and her chocolate eyes were filled with mischief.

" Amelia loves Sirius! Amelia loves Sirius! " Lily repeated.

" Shut up! " I whispered. " Before he hears you! "

" Amelia loves Sirius! " lily said in much louder voice.

" Keep quiet, Lil, please. " I begged her.

" Okaaay, " Lily sighed, softly. " So...you like him or love? "

" I just have a feeling of something when I look at him, " I told Lily, softly.

" That means you have a crush on him! " Lily answered, thoughtfully.

" Really? " I asked, looking at her in awe. I always knew that Lily knows everything.

" Positive, " she answered, mimicking my voice.

" LILY! " I giggled and whacked her head with a cushion.

" AMY! " Lily laughed and stood up on the armchair with a cushion.

" Pillow fight! No, make that Cushion fight! " I giggled more as I tried to whack her with mine.

Luckily I managed to dodge a flying cushion that flew straight towards my face. I managed to flick out my

wand and managed to conjure up more cushions.


	12. Secret Christmas Angels

Chapter 12: Secret Christmas Angels 

Amelia Fason's POV:

" Hi Lil! " I greeted my best friend with a wide smile.

" Hi, Amy! " Lily replied back and flashed me another big smile in return.

" So you're ready? " I asked her as I sat down beside her.

" Yup! " Lily instantly answered. " Are you? "

" No, I don't think I'm ready, " I answered with a slight tremble in my voice.

" Maybe you'll get Sirius as your Christmas Angel " Lily assured me.

" I hope so, " I sighed deeply.

Maybe not, a voice in my mind echoed.

" I have a feeling that Sirius will be yours, " Lily whispered in my ear as Professor McGonagall strode into

the classroom.

" Thanks, " I whispered back as McGonagall magically conjured up a scroll of parchment.

" Now, class...when I call your name, you will meet me in the back room. " she pointed a room behind her.

Sirius Black:

" Sirius Black! " Professor McGonagall called out.

His eyes widened with surprise.

What! SO SOON! he screamed to himself as he got up from his chair.

He looked over at Amelia.

For a moment their eyes locked but then she broke it by smiling encouragingly at him.

Her smile was just enough for his body to be all rigid and cold. He eyed the room nervously again.

Pleaseeee another smile. Another smile, Amelia! Your smile is my guiding star! he silently prayed.

Then, by luck, Amelia turned her head and smiled at him. This time a big, wide, childish smile.

This smile was the key to his confidence as he started to walk towards the room thinking of nothing except

Amelia's face and her childish smile.

Amelia Fason's POV:

" Lily Evans! " Professor McGonagall called.

Her face paled after a few seconds and she struggled to get up from her chair.

" You'll do just fine, " I told her gently. She nodded her head and made her way towards the back room.

I sat there fidgeting with my Basilisk bracelet, nervously. I knew it was my turn next.

I wonder who will be my Christmas Angel? I asked myself.

" Amelia Fason! " the Divination teacher called. My heart sped up. I got up from my chair and made my way to

the back door.

" Good luck to you. I know you'll need it, " Lily whispered to me as we passed by each other.

" Yeah, sure thanks. " I whispered back with a slight tremble in my voice. I kept my fingers crossed as soon as

I entered the room.

It was small cramp room with a desk and two old fashioned chairs.

" Good morning, Professor! " I greeted her.

" Oh, good morning, Amelia, " she gave me a small smile and motioned me to sit down.

" So, you are the new student. " McGonagall started.

I gulped and managed to answer her.

" Okay, now let me see, " she referred to a scroll of parchment which lay on the table beside her. " Your

secret angel is...Sirius Black. "

I felt a smile on my lips.

" Thank you, Professor. "

" Oh, yes. You're welcome. " she replied with a small glint in her eyes. I got up and was about to start for the

door when she called me again.

" Amelia, I think you're the only one Sirius Black truly likes, " Professor said and winked at me. I felt my

knees go weak and trembly as soon as I heard the sentence passed from McGonagall's lips. I managed a small

but weak smile as I left the room.


	13. Planning

Chapter 13: Planning 

Amelia Fason's POV:

I sat alone near the fireplace with my purple notebook, lying opened on my lap.

" What does Sirius like? " I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I felt like I didn't know Sirius at all.

We've only met sometimes and just said hi but never into introducing... I protested to the voice in my head.

" Hi, Amy! " someone shook my shoulders so hard that I felt my head spinning. I felt dizzy.

" Hi, Lily. Wh-what's up? " I asked, trying to shake the dizziness away. " Could you stand still a moment? "

" I am standing still, Amy. " Lily frowned. " Oh, I'm so sorry! "

" It's okay, " I assured her.

" So...Amy, I got James Potter for my Christmas Angel. " Lily told me, smiling broadly.

" I had- " before I could continue, Lily interrupted me.

" No! Don't say! You got, Sirius Black! Am I right?! " Lily said, breathlessly.

" Yes, you are right, " I told her, smiling.

" Seeeeeee, I told you! " Lily said in her know- it -all voice.

" Ha ha, very funny, Lil. " I rolled my eyes, slightly.

" Well... what are you doing, now? " Lily asked me, indicating the notebook which was now lying on the

ground.

" I'm planning, " I told her, simply.

" Planning? Planning what? " she asked me, totally confused.

" I'm planning what to get for Sirius for Christmas, " I answered.

" Sirius doesn't like anything except you, " Lily teased me.

" Lily! " I pretended to blush. " Stop that! "

" Okay, okay. " lily raised her hands in defeat.

" So...what does he like? " I dropped my voice into a whisper.

" Beats me, " my best friend shrugged.

" What?! " I exclaimed. " Now, I'm in trouble! "

" Why? " Lily asked, clueless.

" Oh, don't you know! If I don't get anything for him...then- " I stopped mid sentence.

" What? Then what?! " Lily echoed.

" Oh, I don't know! " I sighed. " Maybe he'll feel left out, I guess. "

" Amy, Amy, Amy, don't you know? " she paused, dramatically.

" Know what? " I demanded.

" You could sent him letters...I mean love letters or poems. " Lily suggested.

" LOVE LETTERS?! POEMS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! " I shouted at her.

" Well, sure! " Lily argued. " You don't have a gift, right?! "

" Yeah...well, I-uh, well-you see, " I stuttered.

" That'll do, " Lily smirked at me.

" B-but..." I started to protest.

" If you don't, then I'll write. " Lily dared me.

" NO! Don't...um...I-I write it myself, " I lied to her.

There's no way I'm going to write a love letter to him! This is so turning into a nightmare!

Sirius Black:

What would Amelia like to have? he asked himself for the tenth time as he stared up at the ceiling.

He tired of guessing game. He sat up in bed and sighed.

Tomorrow is Hogsmeade Weekend and I still don't have a something to get for her! he thought frantically and

groped around in the dark for his beside lamp switch. he grabbed the long roll of nearly crushed parchment

from under a thick book. He scanned the list once again and suddenly a gift came into his mind. A perfect

gift, more perfect than anything else. A rose.

Yes! That would be perfect! he thought, smiling happily.

I'll get her the most perfect, scented rose for her in Hogsmeade tomorrow.

And closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**I'm really sorry that this is short but I really have to go. School's about to start! See you all!**_

****


	14. Presents and more presents

Chapter 14: Presents and more presents.

Amelia Fason's POV:

I threw on a simple sleeveless black blouse and a white tennis skirt. I brushed my hair and left it cascading

down my shoulders. My new flurry snow-white bag in hand, I ran downstairs into the Gryffindor Common

Room.

" Ready? " Lily asked me as I caught up with her.

" Yup! " I told her, cheerfully.

" So...what are you going to get for James? " I whispered into her ear as we walked across the Hogwarts

grounds.

" What? " she asked me, dazed.

" I said, what are you going to get for James? " I repeated in a louder voice.

" Well...maybe sweets. Enchanted ones. " Replied Lily, thoughtfully.

" Hey, you want a Muggle sweet? " I asked her as I popped a Cola flavored heart shaped sweet into my mouth.

" Muggle sweets? " Lily echoed. " You have them? "

" Yup, " I answered.

" Here? Now? " I nodded my head, enjoying the taste of the Cola flavored sweet melting on my tongue.

" Here, " I handed over the black velvet bag that was bulging with sweets.

" Hmm...Strawberry. Sweet! " she said as she chose a strawberry flavored sweet and handed the bag back to me.

" Well...we're here. I'll see you later in Three Broomsticks, kay? " Lily called.

" Kay, " I agreed and disappeared into a flower shop.

Sirius Black 

Sirius entered a flower shop and was instantly being greeted by a tall witch.

" Good morning, lad. " the woman smiled at him in a friendly way. " Come to buy something for your loved

one? "

" Good morning. Err...yes. I want to buy it for a...friend, " he stuttered and began to walk up and down the

small aisles.

" Hmm, that one looks nice. " Sirius told the florist who was indeed tall but elegant witch.

" You want the Scented Pink Rose? " the witch asked him.

" Yes that's what I want, thank you, " Sirius told the woman as he watched the

woman plucks a pink rose of a rack. The woman then placed a red ribbon on the stalk of the rose and

a small card dangled from it.

" Here you go, little lad! " The tall witch said and handed over the rose to him as he paid the money****

Amelia Fason's POV:

" What do I get for Sirius? " I muttered under my breath.

" Perhaps a book, " an unexpected voice cut into my long line of thoughts. I gasped and turned around.

Standing there was a short witch who was bespectacled.

" What did you just said? " I asked her, looking surprised.

" I said that maybe you would like to buy a book for this Sirius, whoever he is, " the woman repeated, smiling

broadly at me.

" Uh, thank you for the idea, " I stammered, as I suddenly felt uneasy.

" Your mother told you not to talk to strangers, am I right? " she pressed.

" Uh, that's right. " I stuttered and began to back away from her.

Who is this old lady? Why did she suddenly frightened me?

Questions were swirling around in my mind.

" Um, I've got to go." I told the woman " Have a pleasant day. "

With that, I ran off.

Maybe a book. Yes, maybe I could get him a book. I thought to myself.

But...what kind of book? I know! I'll get for him a Quidditch book. I bet all boys love that kind of books.

I smiled to myself.

I wandered into a bookstore and began to stroll down the long aisles that had rows and rows of books.

After twenty minutes of searching, I found it, all you need to know about Quidditch. A big smile began to form

on my lips.

Yes, this is the book! I thought to myself, happily as I clutched the book in my hands. I brought the book to

the counter and paid for it.

" Uh, excuse me, do you by any chance gift wrap presents? " I asked the pretty witch who stood at the counter.

" Of course my dear! " she told me in a happy voice.

I chose a blue wrapping paper that was filled with zooming Bludgers, some Quidditch players and Golden

Snitches.

Sirius is sure to like it! I thought to myself as I went out of the shop. Suddenly, my eye caught a florist shop.

I developed a liking for flowers.

I was going to buy Floating Petals to play with during the weekend.

**_Like I told Amelia is a little weird in Chapter 2. _**


	15. Petals everywhere but Danger still lurks...

Chapter 15: Petals Everywhere but Danger still lurks without fail 

Amelia Fason's POV:

I stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep as I twirled the pink rose around my fingers. I noticed that a card

dangled from it. It read; **a perfect gift for a perfect girl**.

I blushed after reading those words.

It must be from someone else, not him... I thought, glumly to myself as I read the words again.

I tried to drift off to sleep but I still could not do so.

Maybe a relaxing walk will do me good, I thought to myself as I struggled into my lavender robe and groped

around in my trunk for my flashlight that I had brought just in case. I decided not to bring my wand as it was

only a mere dumb walk.

What could happen? I asked myself as I slowly made my way across the floor and slipped out the door, careful

not to wake Lily or the others up.

Sirius Black:

As he made his way towards the Boys dormitory, drowsily, a swish of someone's robe made him jump right out of his skin.

Who was that? he asked himself as he whirled around just in time to see a small figure starting to climb through the

portrait hole. Even though he was not in his Animagus form, his animal senses were acute and alert. His sense of smell

was sharp but he still could smell out who he/ she was.

It must be someone close to me that's why I can't smell him or...her, Sirius thought and his eyes widened.

Without warning, he bounded after the figure stealthily.

Amelia Fason's POV:

As I stepped onto the dew-wet grass, I stopped and whirled around for the last time.

Someone's following me all right! I thought to myself as goose pimples started to pop up all over my body. I shivered and

trembled with fear.

It's just the cold, Amy! I tried to assure myself as I pulled my robe closer to my body.

Now, I wished that I had my wand with me.

How stupid can I be! I scolded myself, angrily and bit my lip.

I just wish that I should have brought someone with me!

I continued walking and then I heard it...the footsteps of someone or something from behind me! I spun around and looked up into those cold, menacing black eyes. The thing had razor, sharp teeth as it's lips curled into an evil smile.

I backed away from it but it only came more and more closer...

I opened my mouth to scream but my throat was dry all of a sudden.

Run! Run! Amy, it's your only solution! I tried to run but my legs were stubborn. The rose dropped from my hands as I

suddenly with a burst of energy, took off running.

Sirius Black:

Suddenly as he reached a dark corridor, the figure was gone!

He or she just can't vanish into thin air! It's not a ghost or something! Srius thought to himself as he turned his head this

way and that, frantically, trying to spot the fleeing figure.

With his acute vision of the dark and hearing, he knew that the figure headed towards the Hogwarts grounds.

But it'll take time to reach there! i'm only on the second floor! AND what's more, that drat staircase is moving! he cursed the

staircase and ran towards the nearest broom cuboard to get a broom.

He landed with grace due to the Quidditch practices, which he often attended. Suddenly something pink caught his very eye, he ran towards it and kneeled down. The sight was not pleasing as he gazed at the thing on the ground.

It was the pink rose that he had gave Amelia earlier! He snarled when he smelt something else. Some other scent. He growled.

Amelia's in grave danger! A vampire is pursuing her! He told himself, frantically as he recognized the scent.

As he searched the grounds for Amelia, he spotted Amelia's footprints that led straight into the...Forbidden Forest!

OH SHIT!

Amelia Fason's POV:

I had no other options but to ran straight into the Forbidden Forest. As I neared the Forest, I tripped on a stone and fell.

I cried out in pain. Unfortunately, I had sprained my ankle, badly.

There's no one to save you now, Amy. You doomed...forever. You're going to die. a voice in my brain screamed at me as I

continued to back away from the frightening creature.

" I'm hungry. Sooooo hungry. I haven't eaten in days! " the vampire moaned as he eyed me hungrily. " Lucky me! I've got

myself a little helpless girl. Your blood is pure. Really pure! And that's the way I like it! Sooooo innocent and yet you're

going to die in the hands of Morag the king of vampires! "

I sat there, my face bathed in terror.

Without warning, he advanced for me. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the ugly monster's teeth to dig into my throat.

After a moment or two, I felt nothing just the same. Gathering my courage, I cracked open an eye and then the other. I

came face to face with a black dog!

It's familiar but where have I seen it? I asked myself and then fainted.

_**Do you know who the black dog is? Well if you don't know then find out in the later chapters. **_

_**See ya! **_

**Disclaimer says:**

**Anne: Thank you for reviewing and yes... she'll meet Sirius Black and fall in love...**

**(Sighing) There I go again!**


End file.
